Poderoso
by Mimi Granger
Summary: O mais surpreendente é que, apesar de tudo, ele ainda deseja estar vivo. Mas isso é o poder do amor.


**N/T: **E cá estou eu mais uma vez com uma tradução. Da Pantz, pra variar. Porque eu amo essa moça.

_Powerful_ é o nome original, se alguém estiver interessado.

* * *

_**Disclaimer: Tudo dos livros HP pertencem a JK Rowling**_

**Poderoso**

Foi a muito tempo atrás.

Bem, para você, para mim e possivelmente para todos os seus amigos, foi a eras atrás, décadas atrás, antes de você ter nascido. Alguma coisa a ser lida em livros de História e ouvida entre sussurros dos seus pais quando eles pensam que você não está por perto.

Para ele, era como se tivesse sido ontem, entretanto. _31 de outubro de 1981, _**como ontem**

Ontem, no sentido de que ele não consegue lembrar o que comeu no café da manhã ou a cor de sua gravata, mas a dor, _oh, a dor_, ele lembra tão vividamente, _muito vividamente_. A dor da perda, de todo o desespero, porque tudo o que ele conhecia, todo o seu mundo, estava de repente em pedaços e o que, o que ele poderia fazer?

_Não havia nada a fazer. Nada pode ser feito quando a morte afunda as suas garras em uma pessoa e a conduz à sepultura_.

Ah, é tão difícil para pessoas como eu e você entendermos o terror de cada dia quando nós nunca tivemos uma tragédia assim em nossas vidas.

_Um amigo morrendo, _**crucialmente doloroso**

_Três amigos morrendo, _**totalmente desesperador**

_Três amigos morrendo nas mãos de um quarto amigo, _**como isso pode ao menos ser explicado?**

É um milagre. Uma daquelas coisas que as pessoas se admiram e se surpreendem, porque como é possível, para ele, encontrar a força e sobreviver a mais um dia? Como ele encontrou a força de estar vivo quando as pessoas que ele queria bem morreram de uma vez tantos anos atrás?

_Mas ele consegue. Ele deseja acordar cada manhã e aspirar o ar fresco de Londres. Ele deseja cozinhar _crumpets_ e beber café e ler o jornal. Ele deseja aquela entediante existência mundana que ele acha que lera sobre em um livro ou revista quando era jovem, quando o inesperado nunca acontecia e a felicidade é chata e simples._

**O mundo mágico não é tudo aquilo que os elogios dizem.**

Nós, trouxas, pensamos que é apenas uma questão de truques e abanar a mãos após dizer algum feitiço ridículo. Nós achamos que é apenas uma questão de pilotar vassouras e jogar quadribol. Nós achamos que é um mundo onde a vida é bela e consertável, porque senão qual a razão da magia se você não pode consertar os seus problemas? Qual a razão da magia se cada dia você vive em uma dolorosa realidade?

Ele aprendeu a diferença, conhece a diferença. Ele sabe sobre preconceito e terrorismo, e sabe o que é ficar acordado durante as noites e chorar, porque a magia, a magia é muito dolorosa. A magia mata e a magia tortura e, se faz um pouco de bem em um dia, ainda faz muito mal, para contrapor.

_E ele ainda não vê a razão. Qual a razão da magia, se ela não pode levar os seus problemas embora?_

Ele era muito novo quando os perdeu. É claro que na época ele pensava ser muito velho. Ele tinha apenas vinte e um, _vinte e um_, e vinte e um não é muito velho, após você ter vivido uma vida inteira e perceber que ainda resta uma vida inteira mais.

_Mas talvez em sua vida ele será feliz, _**como ele deveria ter sido.**

Porque ele a tem. E o quanto clichê é que uma garota, _uma criança como parece ser_, pode ser a razão de sua fé e sua força? Ela é tão nova, vinte e três ou vinte e quatro, imagino, mas ela é um auror, e linda, e vívida e tão cheia de amor, _de amor_, por ele e por todas as pessoas. Amor por **ele**

_Não parece possível que em uma vida de tanto terror uma única coisa boa possa fazer tudo valer a pena._

E ela faz.

Ela o faz sentir-se vivo. Ela o faz sentir-se como um garoto, _como se ele tivesse vinte e um e seus amigos não tivessem sido assassinados em uma única noite._ Ela o faz sentir-se como se ele pudesse viver outra vida inteira, desenhada em sonhos, e ser feliz para sempre, esquecendo a realidade que a magia criara nele. Ela o faz acreditar. Ele nunca soubera como, antes.

Ela segura a sua mão quando ele visita os seus túmulos. Ele sussurra para Lily e James e ela permanece quieta, e aperta suas mãos enquanto pequenas lágrimas descem silenciosamente por suas faces. Ela mal os conhecia, Lily e James, mas seu coração parte ao saber que ele sente dor. É o que o amor faz.

Quando eles vão para o túmulo de seu primo, ela chora pela sua própria dor, e essa machuca mais do que os túmulos anteriores, a dos seus amigos queridos, porque era esse túmulo em particular que o seu outro melhor amigo descansa e seu primo jaz, e a dor de cada um é duplicada pelos sentimentos não apenas próprios, mas do outro também.

_Mas é o amor._

É o amor, e não é feito de realidade nem de magia e, _você sabe algo_, eles nunca iriam querer que fosse.

O amor deles é doloroso. Machuca, cicatriza e cria beleza, como o amor deve fazer e, entre a angústia e as lágrimas, ele encontrou uma razão para viver. Uma razão para estar vivo.

_É ela. Sempre será._

_**Fim (Remus/Tonks)**_

_**Gostaram? Odiaram?**_

_**REVIEW!

* * *

**_

**N/T: **Sim, ela é curta. Sim, ela é linda (ao menos eu acho). Sim, as frases sem ponto final estavam assim no original. Sim, sigam o conselho da autora e deixem reviews.

Até a próxima!

Mimi Granger.


End file.
